In the Time of One Year
by Enforcer-of-the-Law
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it's like in Fairy Tail? To see what they see, hear what they hear, eat what they eat... We'll mostly follow Team Natsu, but you'll be able to see through the eyes of some of the rest of Fairy Tail... maybe take some food while you're at it. Go season through season with Fairy Tail as they fight criminals and part A LOT.


**I'm new to this website, so please forgive me of any mistakes ...**

* * *

><p>Prolougue<p>

Lucy POV

3...

2...

1...

I let out my breath as I heard the familiar cheering of "Happy New Year!" outside my window in the streets of Magnolia. The only reason why I'm not partying at Fairy Tail with my friends right now is because I caught a cold after being pushed into a soggy lump of snow. It was when Gray and Natsu were fighting, to no surprise.

I sighed and curled my toes, wishing to be well and out of bed. I heard more cheering and laughing outside and felt a tight knot of jealousy and bitterness form in my chest. "It's all their fault." "They're so inconsiderate." "I bet everyone is fine with this." These and many more thoughts formed in my head, making me scrunch up my face and curl into a ball under my blanket.

"But Lucy!" My eyes opened slowly, as if annoyed, as I remembered hearing Natsu's voice from only a few moments ago.

"I can't just leave you here, alone, while everyone else is out having fun!"

Of course I was so easily consoled out of my dark thoughts- and by Natsu, no one else.

I had smiled and reassured him that it was OK and that he shouldn't have to stay here when he could be partying with the guild.

"Besides," I'd told him in that nasally voice I hate so much. "I'll be asleep before the new year."

..And yet I'm not asleep. But I still shouldn't take this out on Natsu and Gray.

I'm just really mad at them, but when Natsu came by earlier offering to stay with me, I kinda-sorta forgave him for the sweet and thoughtful gesture. So what's wrong with me now?

... Well Gray hasn't done anything to gain my forgiveness, but I'll probably forgive him anyways. Everyone always says I'm too nice- not to brag. Seriously.

I sighed again, dramatically, and sat up in bed with a sneeze. Moaning a little, I glanced outside my window. Colorful lights danced outside, and I could see the blurry figures of people. Lifting my left arm, I rubbed away some of the fog with the sleeve of my pajamas. The lights were brighter now, and so full of life, like the people walking among them. They were so real and close. Magical. I managed a small smile, pressing my forehead against the window and trying not to blink at the sight. At some point I started "doodling" on the window, rubbing my finger on the cold glass to create many deformed images of my friends: I drew Happy flying(he looks fat) and stick figures of Natsu and Gray fighting, and Erza, scolding them. I made Levy, then Wendy, and a few other guild mates. I also added some little hearts and stars, and different smiley-faces. I don't know if this is bad for my health, since the window is cold- very cold- so I decided to stop and snuggle my stuffed animals under the covers again."This is exactly the same as the Blossom-Viewing Festival," I thought with sniff.

"Except then," I reflected, turning onto my side, "Natsu was able to do something about it." Natsu had dug up one of the cherry blossom trees and sent it on a boat in the river outside my apartment building. Our guild master, Makarov Dreyar, was furious, so he's probably keeping a close eye on him this time.

"Cherry blossoms..the same color as Natsu's hair." Natsu has an unnatural hair color, but then I again, I know people with green hair and blue hair. I had never seen anyone with pink hair before, so that's why it seems a little more.. how should I put this? Unique? I guess I'll call it that for now... Although I have met more people with pink hair since joining Fairy Tail.

I blinked sleepily and pulled the covers over my head. "I wonder what adventures we'll have this year," I whispered to no one, closing my eyes.

It seemed to be getting louder outside, and I think I heard some crashing, but finally, I fell asleep. Only sweet dreams for Lucy tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one will be out soon. Please leave a review? *ФωФ*<strong>


End file.
